Sunlit
by satinsilversnowflake
Summary: A set of one-shots and maybe some drabbles based on zutara.
1. Chapter 1

_Well . . . uh, don't have much to say. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I own many TV series(being a million dollar tycoon), however_ _Avatar is not one of them. lol_

* * *

More men filed in and the meeting was moved to a larger room. Zuko waited for the general's to walk by and grabbed Katara's hand as she passed.

"You don't have to attend if you want. I won't tell." He teased as he whispered in her ear. She grinned and gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"I'll just wait out here in the hall until it's over."

Katara leaned against the wall, but it gave little respite from the heat. Damn it, with the hot sun and located practically within a volcano – they still found it necessary to mounted small lamps on the wall. She could stand it the rest of the year, but in _summer_? She glanced at the nearest source of heat. A small fire sat within a little alcove. Strange markings were tiled along the top in an arch.

She imagined how good it would feel if she just put out that _one_-itsy-bitsy-little fire.

Five minutes later, she was still standing there. Stupid meeting. Finally, she had it. She looked up the hall and back. No one was in sight. Quickly, she bended a small stream of water out of the air and dashed the fire out. There. Much better.

The door opened with a bang, startling her. She quickly moved in front of the empty alcove. The flame was so tiny, no one would miss it . . . but just in case. Suddenly, Zuko was at her side.

"Katara! Where is the Flame of Allon?!" He whispered urgently.

"Th-the what? I don't know. Did you lose it?"

"No! The thing behind you!"

'That-"

"What did you do? You put it out!" he whispered in disbelief.

"I didn't know it was the magical 'flame of Rulo' or whatever!"

"It says it right there!!" Zuko jerked his head toward the strange marked tiles.

"Sorry I can't read your fire nation gibberish!" she hissed.

"Didn't know they taught you to actually read in your _little water tri_-"

"Of course I know how to read!! You arrogant -" her voice began to rise above a whisper.

They lowered their voices again as they gained strange looks from the commanders still exiting the meeting.

"That flame was lit 240 years ago by Fire Lord Allon and is tended every morning by the sages! It is tradition that the flame has _never_ gone out!"

Katara cringed.

More people rushed by as they hurried to their next point of business.

"I'm going get creamed for this." Zuko mumbled. He quickly pulled Katara toward him, hiding the shrine from view. As their lips met he lifted his hand off her waist, reached behind her, and lit the wick again. He pulled her away, and she glanced back at the flame. Then they were hurrying down the hall, before collapsing in an empty room. Katara started to laugh uncontrollably.

"I don't see what you find so funny. I can't believe I just had to _re_light the Flame of Allon, to save your sorry little butt!" He watched her giggle at his feet in a heap of red silk. She brought her bright blue eyes up to meet his gaze, but her shoulders were shaking with mirth. Slowly, his frown disappeared and the beginnings of a grin were spotted. Then he was on the floor laughing with her. Katara was glad to see him loosen up.

The door opened and a servant poked his head in, startling them. He didn't quite know what to make of the young Fire Lord and Lady on the floor. Zuko sat up, brushed his shirt off, and with as much dignity as he could muster asked, "General Lee is looking for me?" The servant only nodded.

"Well, then tell him I'll be there in a minute." The servant nodded once more and shut the door, quite bewildered.

Zuko helped Katara up.

"I'll join you for lunch in a half hour. Why don't you go splash around in the fountain a bit?" He grinned, waiting for the inevitable elbow in his ribs.

"Yes, I think I will. Have a great time staring at your "magical ancient" fires for hours on end."

"It's called the - "

"Well _now _they should call it 'The Flame of Zuko'."

"Ha, I'll mention that to the High Sage."

"Excuse me while I go 'splash around in the fountain'. Aka: get ready to kick your butt."

"No way – I can beat you any day!"

"I tend to disagree."

"Fine, you're on. Sparring at 7?"

Katara nodded and grinned. As they neared the door, she took a quick look at him and tried to straighten his clothes.

"Now play nice with the other kiddies."

Zuko smirked, "What Mommy? No Agni Kai's? Awww . ."

Katara just shook her head and smiled.

They both tried to get through the door way first. Katara shoved him playfully into the doorframe. Zuko shoved her back.

-happy-ending-epidsode-music-

_cheche che cha cha cha cha chec chc che che cha bum buum bum bum buum bum reedy flute tu tu tuu ta __ tuuuu tuu ta __ cha chacha . . . . ._

* * *

_read & review!! you know you want to!_

_press the little button! _


	2. Melonberry ice

_okay - this is the second installment. it sort of took an unplanned turn near the end, but i decided to just flow with it. so . . .i hope this turned out well. enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Mike and Bryan own Avatar, but whose to say im not mike or bryan? okay, okay, - i'm not. wouldn't that be hilarious if one of them ame on and wrote stuff? lol okay, anyway. i'm getting a little off topic. heehee_

* * *

He rounded the corner and nearly bowled Katara over. Instantly, he seized her wrists, as her hands happened to be preoccupied.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over the place you!" He said. She didn't flinch at his loud tone. Instead she walked past him and back up the hall.

"Come on!"

Zuko looked at her, behind him, and then back at her retreating figure. He sighed and hurried after her.

He caught up with her and tried to peek over her shoulder.

"What's in the bowls?"

"Nothing." She replied nonchalantly as she carried the bowls in question out of sight.

"What is it?"

"Patience, your highness." She teased. She added under her breath. "Although, firebenders aren't praised for their patience."

Zuko held back a retort. She led him up one hallway, down another, up a flight of stairs, down yet another hallway, through a doorway, across a room, and to a small unattractive door in the wall.

"Where are we going?"

"Here. Would you mind opening the door?"

Zuko did and followed her up a dark and narrow stairway. With some difficulty, she pushed a door open with her shoulder and sunlight flooded in. He was momentarily blinded, but stepped outside.

The view was breathtaking. He was on a large ledge beneath the highest dome of the palace roof. The royal city spread out before him, bathed in golden orange light. The sun was setting and hung poised above the edge of the volcano.

He sat down next to Katara, his eyes never leaving the horizon.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah." He replied.

She handed him the bowl in her left hand and kept the other for herself. He looked down at the pinkish-orange ice inside.

"What is it?" his nose winkled slightly.

Katara was happily spooning in and crunching the ice.

"Its melonberry syrup drizzled over crushed ice." She glanced over at his bowled to see the ice melting rapidly as he held the bowl.

"Be careful!" She snatched the bowl away and twirled her fingers over it. Instantly the ice hardened back together.

"You'll have to eat it quickly."

He took it back and hesitantly raised the spoon to his lips. Not bad. Not ba- ow! Really, really cold! He was caught in a momentary brain freeze when he tried to crunch the ice like Katara. Whew. He took another small spoonful and let it melt on his tongue instead. Zuko sighed; he leaned against the warm arching roof behind him and savored the sweet-tart cold on his tongue. He realized Katara was staring at him.

"What?"

"I love you, Zuko." She really, really meant it. She saw the sun's last rays reflecting in his eyes and for a second – he looked like an angel to her. A scarred angel. Very romantic. She inched over to him rested her head on his shoulder.

"I should hope so." He cracked a grin and looked down sideways at her. Her eyes were closed as if she was trying to soak in his warmth. His gazed turned back to the city.

For a moment, it looked like the world ended at the edge of the volcano. There was no world beyond it. There _shouldn't_ be a world beyond it. It should _be_ the world. The Fire nation in all its glory.

Then, the thoughts evaporated. He wondered if Sozin had overlooked his kingdom and mirrored his thoughts. This time, though, history would not repeat itself. That wasn't him. He had seen the world beyond this and it wasn't his for the taking. Not if he wanted to maintain balance, or whatever this fragile peace was called. And Katara? She _meant_ the world to him. Betray her yet again? Never. He'd rather die first.

The sun had slipped away by now. Zuko considered nudging her awake, but decided against it. Sokka had gone to great lengths in describing how cranky Katara could get if deprived of precious sleep. (He missed Sokka and his wisecracks.) Agni knows she needed it: she worried too much. He actually enjoyed that, though he'd never admitted it. She was almost like the mother he only . So, he just sighed and watched a cloud drift silently across the purple sky.

* * *

_the only problem is that i don't recall there being "angels" in avatar. i couldn't think of a better word, though, so does anyone have any suggestions?? i really appreciate reviews!! pretty pretty please??  
_


End file.
